Wellbores can be drilled into geologic formations for a variety of reasons, such as hydrocarbon production, fluid injection, water production, or any other reason. Once a wellbore has been formed, it can be prepared for completion. Preparation for completion can include cleaning the walls of the wellbore, casing, liner, or a combination. Cleaning can be necessary due to debris falling downhole or loose material existing within the wellbore. Such issues can make completing a well costlier or more difficult.